Naruto of The Three Great Dojutsu
by BEGONE YOU DEVIL
Summary: Summary : On the Last day of the Academy a new student appeared his Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ( i will only use Uzumaki in this fic ) and i'm too lazy to continue the summary because it's too troublesome so bear with me Rinnegan Naruto , Sharingan Naruto , Byakugan Naruto , All Mangekyo powers Naruto , Fem Sasuke ,
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : On the Last day of the Academy a new student appeared his Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ( i will only use Uzumaki in this fic )** and i'm too lazy to continue the summary because it's too troublesome so bear with me  
Rinnegan Naruto , Sharingan Naruto , Byakugan Naruto , All Mangekyo powers Naruto , Fem Sasuke ,

 **Naruto of The Three Great Dojutsu  
Chappy 1**

 **-Academy-**

In the Academy a class of soon to be rookie genin listened to the boring lecture of their Sensei when a knock on the door was heard  
"come in" said Sensei of the said class when the door opened two figures walked in a man with black eyes and a bandage over his nose he was tall and had a headband that is for the rank of Chunin his name is Kotetsu Hagane and behind him was a smaller blond haired boy with three whisker marks on both cheeks he had black eyes ( Sharingan users have black or grey eyes and i hate bykugan user's eye color so i will make Naruto's byakugan black ) and had Seals all over both his arms "This is the new student " said Kotetsu Iruka only nodded " Thanks Kotetsu you can go now " said Iruka and Kotetsu complied and left "This is your new classmate for the rest of your last academy year i know it's only four days but he was trained like you were " said Iruka and turned at Naruto " Introduce yourself " Told him Iruka " My Name is Naruto Uzumaki i'm the son of... That's classified and i like a lot of things and dislike even more my dreams are not your business " said Naruto as his classmate's thoughts were 'we only learned his name' and things like that Iruka sweatdropped and told Naruto to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke (I know a Sharingan user sitting next to a sharingan user oh i'm so original bow before me ) Naruto complied and sat next to said Sharingan soon to be user who wanted to check Naruto up ( as much as gay as it sounds i wanted this to be funny :D ) only to find himself stare right back into a Black Eyes of Naruto  
and turn his(it's his because nobody knows that Sasuke is a girl yet ) head around in embarassment only for Naruto to place his head on the desk and fall asleep Sasuke turned around to the feeling of someone breathing on his elbow only to see Naruto breathing in and out with eyes closed and a smile on his face whole class looked on him and Sasuke just poked him on his cheeks repeatedly and stopped when Naruto started stirring " Nah i wanna be in bed Fuck off " Said Naruto as the Whole class started laughing and Iruka to gain a tickmark " Naruto wake up! " he shouted  
"Only 5 more minutes" Said Naruto half asleep only for Iruka to throw a rubber on him effectively waking Naruto up " Mom don't chop off my Nuts i swear it was only one time thing with that girl!.. Oh it's just you ok back to sleeping" said Naruto as he placed his head on the table again and the whole class to be silent and then errupt in laughter and Iruka to punch Naruto on his head and lecture him with **THE BIGHEAD NO JUTSU  
** After the lecture Iruka Announced that the whole class is going to the academy training grounds to spar with each other

 **-Academy Training Grounds-  
**

Shikamaru Nara And Ino Yamanaka on your spots please "Sensei but i don't wanna fight it's too troublesome" whined Shikamaru "Shikamaru you need to participate in this match and you can only lose by getting knocked out or being out of the Sparring area and you can't surrender" Replied Iruka  
Shikamaru went to his spot and waited for the match to start "3 . 2 . 1... Start!" Shouted Iruka as Shikamaru only went out of the Sparring Area only for Iruka to facepalm ( The Training ground area is big but both participants start on one end of it so 25 meters from each other )  
"Okay The next match is blah blah blah" Announced Iruka  
-15 Minutes later-  
"The last spar will be held between Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba both of you on your spots" Announced Iruka as both of them went on one end of the Training ground "I will make this fast" Said Kiba Arrogantly " You can try but by the way you look you can't even lift a pencil such a weakling "  
Taunted Naruto succesfully when he saw Kiba red from anger "Ah i'm going to show you how strong i'm" said Kiba "3.2.1... Start!" Announced Iruka as Naruto just stood on the same spot and Kiba to run at him and form handsigns and use a jutsu 10 meters away from Naruto  
"This will end this match.. Fang Passing Fang!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru started spinning in the air and went to strike Naruto but Naruto just rolled to the side "Kiba what were you thinking using a dangerous jutsu like this you could have killed Naruto!" Iruka Lectured Kiba  
as Naruto sickly grinned and closed his eyes and then opened them with a Three tomoe Sharingan "I will show you dangerous" Said Naruto as Iruka stopped lecturing Kiba and went to his earlier spot Naruto formed a handsign and shouted " Hidden In The Mist Jutsu "  
Said Naruto as Mist formed around the Training ground And Naruto formed another handsign and shouted Fire Release : Great Fireball Shower! shouted Naruto as he jumped into the air and the Mist dissapeared only for the students to see a Fireball Shower falling on Kiba  
As Kiba looked scared and started Running into all directions when the Fireballs hit the ground the places where the Fireballs hit started exploding and Kiba was caught in the explosion and was threwn out of the Sparring Area "Such a weakling"said Naruto as he deactivated The Sharingan and  
closed the distance between himself and Knocked out Kiba and activate the Sharingan again to check for Kiba's signs of life when he saw that Kiba's chakra was normally flowing and no vitals or arms or anything like that were Highly Damaged he took him over his shoulder and deactivated The Sharingan once more and when he was close their Sensei he threw Kiba off his shoulder and let him land on the ground and succesfully wake him up and hiss in pain at his burned skin (Akamaru was in his jacket when the Fireballs hit him so Akamaru is not damaged) and to lose consciousness  
"Naruto you could have killed him you can't use a strong jutsu like that on a fellow soon to be leaf shinobi" Lectured Iruka "But Sensei that was one of my weakest jutsu and he didn't die so it's not much of a deal" said Naruto carelessly

 **-The End-**  
 **A/N i know it's short but i'm writing this really late at night or should i say really really early in the morning ( normal people sleep in the time i'm writing this but i'm not normal ) and i need to sleep i haven't slept nearly 2 days and it's catching up to me so sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

OK. Greetings to anyone who's reading this after like ME being lazy for 3 years.

Just so people know. I'm the original author of the fanfics on this account.I'm called Deadlík most people call me Cau or Deadly.

What i'm going to discuss today is that two years ago i moved all my stories to Wattpad. I even said so in my BIO but people still trashed my fanfics.

I OPENLY ADMIT THAT THEY ARE TRASH (at least the ones here are) The reason why i moved to wattpad is that it's better for me there (user-friendly environment,a lot of people willing to point out your mistakes and help you correct them

unlike the people here who only point out the mistakes but don't help you correct them,More enjoyable stories and no THE STORY SHOULD BE AS SLOW AS A NAIL authors and reviewers -_- you just won't believe me how many emails i got for my

stories being fast-paced and a lot of them were from the same person.).

The reason why i'm making this A/N is because i'm ending this account (for now most likely)all my works are either finished on Wattpad or are waiting to be finished.

And for the people who're asking for me to rewrite Naruto The Thunder God. Maybe i'm not saying it's not gonna happen, but i don't feel like doing it since that fanfic has no story whatsoever it's like one of those One Night stands you

have you just don't contact the person you had the one night stand with afterwards. I will not allow anyone to continue any of my works since they are EITHER FINISHED OR ARE WAITING TO BE FINISHED ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT.

I'm not posting my wattpad account here. it was in my bio and none of the trash-talkers or other 'CONSTRUCTIVE-CRITICS' tried to see my latest fanfictions on Wattpad. I have edited my Bio so it doesn't contain my Wattpad account url

since there's not going to be much people willing to read the fics.

Ok bai bai. oh and Nazi Grammars i left a present for you in this A/N a few of them actually.

-written in five minutes.

I'm not gonna respond to any message/comment.


End file.
